This disclosure relates to generally to pavement marking systems, and more particularly to a hydraulic proportioning system for a plural component pavement marker.
Plural component sprayers are utilized to provide precise, fixed flow ratios for plural component liquids such as durable traffic markings, epoxies, polyuria, methyl methacrylate, paints, foams, and adhesives. The component materials of the plural component sprayer are proportioned according to a set ratio, to ensure that the plural component material has desirable properties. Electric and mechanical proportioning systems are typically used for proportioning plural component liquids. Hydraulic proportioning systems are utilized in some instances, but hydraulic proportioning systems are typically large and complex. In addition, hydraulic proportioning systems may require the user to substitute pumps of various sizes and displacements to achieve different component ratios.